Love Live! Sunshine!: A Nostalgic Present
by Jokarin
Summary: A quick one-shot drabble I put together in honor of Chika's recent birthday. When Chika requests a specific present from Riko, she doesn't expect just what her friend has in store for her...


The sound of singing birds fluttered on the cool morning winds that drifted through the seaside town of Uchiura. The curtains that framed an open balcony entrance rustled about gently, but noisily enough to stir the room's inhabitant from her slumber. Chika Takami groaned sleepily. It was the weekend, which meant no school, no homework, no student council presidents or directors breathing down her neck, just lazing around and doing nothing in particular all day - followed by idol training, of course. But for now she wanted to sleep a bit longer...until the sound of a text message arriving to her phone broke the serene silence.

 _-Bzzzt-Bzzzt-_

"Mmn...I'd love some peeled oranges…~" She turned away from the sound, determined to stay within her current dream.

 _-Bzzzt-Bzzzt-_

"Nnnngh, five more minutes…" Chika grumbled, pulling the covers over her head tightly in a slightly childish manner, complete with a small huff.

 _-Bzzzt-Bzzzt-_

"Ah, mou!" Chika quickly threw off her covers, sitting up in her pajamas as she grabbed her phone, fueled by sleepy anger. "Can't a girl get the chance to sleep in on the-"

" _Happy Birthday!_ "

"...Eh?" The orange-haired girl blinked a few times, looking the text message over again and again. "Birthday…? Wait a minute!" Returning back to her phone's home screen, she quickly eyed up the date. "August first...GEH-...I-IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Chika went wide-eyed, the shock almost sending her reeling off her own bed. "I-I've been so busy with Aqours that I totally lost track of time…Who was this from, anyway?" Chika went back to the text, finding that the sender was her close friend, neighbor and fellow unit member, Riko Sakurauchi.

"Riko-chan~...Eh?"

" _The rest of us have lots of fun things planned for you today._ " It looked like she'd sent the other two messages as well. " _But for now, come to the balcony._ "

"The balcony…?" Getting up from her bed, feet pitter-pattering across the room, Chika headed beyond the curtains of her balcony entrance, a rush of refreshing sea salt air immediately greeting her along with a loud pop that made the girl almost fall backwards. "AH!...E-Eh?" The shock of the sound caused her to close her eyes, but when she opened them back up, she found herself in a shower of confetti and streamers. On the balcony opposite hers stood Riko, holding an emptied party popper with a warm smile on her face.

"A-Aheheh...Was it too early for that? I wanted to surprise you…" The maroon-haired teen giggled, watching as Chika picked herself back up with a grin.

"No way! If anything it was the perfect wake-up call~!" She beamed, brushing off the confetti from her pajamas and picking the streamers out from her hair. "Thanks, Riko-chan~"

"Happy Birthday, Chika-chan." Riko nodded, happy to be of help. "Do you have anything planned today?"

"Hmm?...Nope! Seeing as how I forgot my birthday and all. Though my sisters might have stuff. I don't know!"

"...H-How do you forget your own birthday?" Chika's go-with-the-flow side never failed to confound and confuse Riko whenever it made itself known. This time was no different.

"Eheheheh~" Chika could only laugh awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head in a carefree, innocent fashion. Riko could only sigh and shrug. It was probably best not to press things further in this specific case.

"Well...nevermind that, then. Is there anything you want for your birthday? Like anything specific?"

"Anything? Hmm...Hmmmm…" Chika bent to the side in thought, a serious expression on her face, her hand cupping her chin as she ran through all the things she'd love to get on a day like today. "...Oranges."

"...Just oranges?" Riko had to ask.

"A truck full of fresh oranges~! Oranges that would never spoil no matter what! Oranges I could enjoy all day every day until my next birthday~!" The orange-lover's eyes sparkled like summer fireworks, her face now shifting in tone with a look of dream-filled hopefulness.

"...Unfortunately I'm not someone like Mari-san, which means I don't think I'll ever have the money to pull off something like that." Riko hated to be realistic here, but she had little choice. "Besides, I don't think everlasting oranges even exist…"

"Ahaha...Yeah, I guess you're right~" Chika laughed, going back to thinking of another more reasonable present. "AH! I know! I want Riko-chan to play the piano for me~!"

"...E-Eh?! Y-You...You want me to play for you?" Riko's face went a tad red. Her piano-playing was almost professional level. If it weren't, she wouldn't have received so many awards when she was younger. That said though, it had been a long time since she had played for any type of audience. At most she, Chika, You and the other members of Aqours would require her skills to help compose their newest songs, but she never really played for any of them outright.

"Mmh! I've always wanted to see you play for real!...I-Is it too big a request?" Chika could tell her friend felt conflicted. She didn't want to force anything on her even with a birthday excuse.

"...N-No, not at all. I'm just...worried about being rusty, I guess." Riko composed herself, giving a smile and a nod. "Yes. If you'd like me to play for you, I'd be more than happy to."

"Then gimme a sec to hop the gap~!"

"...W-Wait what?!" What followed was Chika backing all the way into her room before making a mad sprint back to her balcony railing, stepping up and full-on leaping from one balcony to the other. Chika had seen Riko do it before, so she knew it was possible with a good running start, but that didn't keep Riko from running through a gamut of emotions; from shock to panic to anger and back. But once it was all said and done, Chika was firmly seated upon Riko's bed as her friend sat before her piano. Chika swung her legs back and forth excitedly.

"Getting my own personal piano recital to start my day off. This birthday's great so far~!" She grinned brightly. "What are you going to play for me, Riko-chan~?"

"Mmm…" The pianist had to think a bit. She wanted to play something Chika would like, possibly even recognize...she _had_ been practicing a few μ's songs lately… "I think I have something you'd like." Chika nodded excitedly as a dense silence filled the room. Riko took a few breaths to calm herself, readying her fingers on the keys before a familiar intro came into existence.

" _ **I saaay...Hey~ Hey~ Hey, Start:Dash~**_

 _ **Hey~ Hey~ Hey, Start: Dash~**_ "

The moment Riko began to sing, Chika could feel her heart clench tightly and her mind go blank. Of all the songs for her friend to play for her...it had to be the one song that sparked this journey of hers; the song that ignited the passion within her. Her lips trembled. The sudden surge of emotion inside was something she wanted to control as best she could as Riko continued to sing and play.

" _ **Ubuge no kotoritachi mo...**_

 _ **Itsuka sora ni habataku...**_

 _ **Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de...tobu~**_ "

Riko's fingers danced along the keys of her piano, letting the music guide her.

" _ **Akiramecha dame nanda...**_

 _ **Sono hi ga zettai kuru...**_

 _ **Kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne,**_

 _ **Hajimari no kodou~**_ "

Chika couldn't contain herself any longer as tears glistened down her cheeks. Even if Riko didn't realize it, her choice of song meant the world to her friend. So much so that Chika couldn't help but sing along with her as she continued.

" _ **Ashita yo kaware~**_

 _ **Kibou ni kaware~**_ "

Riko was taken back by seeing Chika so emotional once she finally turned to her. At first she was worried; Chika wasn't exactly the wishy-washy type. But the smile on her face told otherwise. She smiled herself, turning the performance into a duet.

" _ **Mabushii hikari ni...terasarete kaware...**_

 _ **...STA**_ _ **RT!**_

 _ **Kanashimi ni tozasarete~**_

 _ **Naku dake no kimi janai~**_

 _ **Atsui mune kitto mirai o...**_

 _ **kirihiraku hazu sa~!**_

 _ **Kanashimi n**_ _ **i tozasarete~**_

 _ **Naku dake j**_ _ **a tsumaranai~!**_

 _ **Kitto~!**_ _**(Kitto~!)**_

 _ **Kimi no~!**_ _**(Yume no~!)**_

 _ **Chikara~!**_ _ **(Ima o~!)**_

 _ **Ugokasu chikara~!**_

 _ **Shinjiteru yo...**_ _**dakara START!**_

 _ **Hey~ Hey~ Hey, Start:Dash~**_

 _ **Hey~ Hey~ Hey, Start:Dash…~**_ "

A pregnant silence once again blanketed the room once the final note was played. Riko let out a long, satisfied sigh. She was happy that she didn't mess up or fumble any notes or lyrics. Before she knew it, however, she found herself embraced from behind. Chika's hug felt so warm and comfortable. She could feel some stray tears drip onto her arms, her friend's head nestled in the crook of her neck.

"Chika-chan…? Are you okay…?"

"More than okay…" She said softly, not wanting to let go of Riko. Not just yet. This was the only way she knew how to thank her right now. "Thank you, Riko-chan...I've never been so happy before in my whole life…You don't know what that song means to me…~"

"Ah…Oh...I see now, I think..." It took a moment for Riko to understand how Chika felt, but once she did it made total sense. She leaned her head against Chika's and close her eyes. "I'm happy I could do something special for you...That I could repay you for everything you've done for me…~" The two friends and budding idols enjoying the moment. They reflected on everything. The moment they met, the bond that they shared. The future ahead of them. All thanks to this one song...

"Happy Birthday, Chika-chan…~"


End file.
